Nashville One
by Freyalinn
Summary: Missing scenes and extended scenes from every episode from season 1.
1. Chapter 1

**The words in bold is lines and dialogue from the show** , the words in normal is all mine.

* * *

Episode 1

 _Rayna and Deacon talking on the bridge after her diva dip at rehearsal._

" **Sometimes I wish I could just do everything all over again."**

 **"What would you change?"**

 **"Nothing. Everything."**

 **"That makes two of us."**

 **"I need a drink. You wanna walk me to Tootsies?"**

 **"I can´t. I got a meeting."**

 **"You ever miss the wild old days?"**

 **"Sometimes. Except the headaches. I do not miss the headaches."**

 **"You were the headache." They both laughed. "I don´t want to hold you back. I want you to be happy."**

 **"Darling, you know good and well there´s only one thing that´s gonna make me happy. I lost that a long time ago.**

They were both silent and looking out over the city.

"Do you ever think about what could have been? What our lives would look like if things went differently?"

Deacon turned and looked at Rayna. "I do. All the time, far more than is good for me."

"How do you imagine it?"

"I always thought we would get married and start a family together at some point when we were established. We would write music, play it and if we were blessed with children, we would take them with us on tours. Why do you ask?"

"I don´t know, it´s just this whole situation. I thought once you paid your dues, played the run-down bars, dives and shabby joints for less than pocket money the struggle was over. When you hit big you would have the fans, your place in the industry, get the radio time, have a foundation to stand on. Then we could ease down on the marketing, the interviews, the boring stuff. Just write music, record it and release albums and when announcing a tour the fans would be so excited about it that it would sell out every time. I diden´t think we would have to struggle again."

"It´s another time now Ray. The world is changing all around us."

"I know but I didn´t think the fans would be so fickle, once you got them that is. Or that I am being forced to tour with Juliette Barnes if I want to keep my house as my husband lost all our money in some very bad business deals."

The last part of that sentence was just a whisper since Rayna turned away from him. He barely heard her next words.

"I didn´t picture this. All I wanted was to be with you, make love and music together, create a family and fill our lives with music, laughter and joy.

* * *

Episode 2

 _The meeting between Rayna, Deacon, Bucky and Watty. Watty presented his idea of a smaller tour._

 **"I haven´t seen that kind of chemistry since you and Deacon in the beginning. So I´m thinking you should get back to what made you want to do this in the first place. You and Deacon should go out on the road together. Just the two of you."**

 **"No Watty, that´s a crazy idea."**

 **"Not really no." Bucky chipped in. "If you can´t afford a big tour and you are dead set against opening for Juliette Barnes."**

 **"Yes, I am."**

 **"Then this is a great solution. Instead of half-filled arenas, we book smaller venues. Now you have a sold-out tour that actually makes money."**

 **"And you get to do something intimate, personal music you actually care about again. Remember those love songs you guys used to write?"**

 **"That´s cos we were in love. That was a long time ago Watty. We would just go on stage and pour our hearts out to each other. I don´t think we could pull that off now. I can´t imagine what Deacon would think of the idea."**

 **"Hey, you beat me." Deacon said as he approached the table.**

 **"Speak of the devil."**

 **"Sorry I´m late. Traffic. What did I miss?"**

"Watty thinks we should go out on the road, just you and me and sing our old love songs. I said it was ridiculous."

"Why?"

"What do you mean why? Because we are not twenty anymore and not in love with each other." Rayna thought she saw something in his eyes, a gleam of hope. She turned her eyes away from him so he wouldn´t see that she had a hard time saying those words. She wasn´t fast enough, Deacon noticed something before she could avert her eyes, and thinking of what she whispered on the bridge the other day did give him some hope.

"I didn´t mean that, we don´t need to sing those songs, but I meant a smaller tour sounds good to me."

"You think that?"

"Yes I do."

"Could I talk to you privately for a moment Deacon?"

"Sure." They walked away from Bucky and Watty.

"Can we do this? We haven´t toured alone in fourteen years."

"What are you afraid of Ray? The only difference from now is there´s gonna be less people with us."

"Exactly what I mean. I´m married now and Teddy is running for mayor, I can´t have any rumours going on about us. And I don´t know how I will tell Teddy about this, he will have a fit, especially now when he has found a new love for politics I didn´t know he had. He still gets agitated and annoyed every time I go on tour with you."

Deacon thought to himself, that was interesting. Teddy was still bothered about them together, was he so insecure about Rayna´s feelings to himself. Did Teddy think Rayna still had feelings for him after thirteen years of marriage? Were they having problems in their marriage? This could be an interesting tour if Rayna decides to do it.

"Why would it be rumours? You did set up pretty clear boundaries when you hired me back and they have worked perfectly fine. Sure we haven´t shared one bus in years and I obviously will not share the master bedroom with you so I don´t see a problem why we couldn´t do this tour. You said you need the money."

"I do. I can´t give you an answer now. I will talk it over with Teddy, ok?"

"Fine with me."

...

 _Rayna and Deacon sitting in Deacon´s car after they sang No One Will Ever Love You at the Bluebird Cafe._

 **"I wish we hadn´t done that song**. This is what I feared was going to happen if we did our old love songs. Old memories and feelings I fought so hard to suppress would come back."

 **"Now what are we gonna do?"**

"I have no idea."

Rayna left the car without another word. Deacon remained where he was in his car even after he saw Rayna drove away. Doing that song had felt so good, so familiar. Sitting close to her, looking into her eyes while singing one of their oldest duets, he forgot the audience for a while. All he felt was the love, he never stopped loving her and tonight he could see the old Rayna, his Rayna. He saw a bit of love in Rayna´s eyes too. When they were done and the audience started to applaud he was brought abruptly back to reality and without thinking he took her hand and squeezed it. He felt the electricity between them from the light contact and how her hand trembled, she felt it too and she just confirmed it by what she said before she left.

* * *

Episode 3

 _Rayna sitting in her car thinking before she calls Deacon._

Can they really do this? Teddy was right when he said she should support him for once, his time in the limelight. He has supported her not without fuss, arguments and disgruntled of course but he did it anyway when he definitely didn´t like it one bit. Going out on this tour would leave Teddy taking care of the girls and do his campaign at the same time. It was probably for the best if she didn´t go. If one song made her feel what she felt yesterday she was afraid what could happen once they were on the road. Seeing Deacon every day, having him close every day, as there is not much space to hide on the bus is going to be dangerous. If she should be honest for a sec she is not sure she would stop Deacon if he would kiss her, probably the opposite, she would kiss him back. And if they started kissing it wouldn´t stop there and she would be cheating on Teddy. Her marriage would be the last thing on her mind and a cheating scandal is going to hurt everyone, her career and Teddy´s campaign and the girls too. No, she can´t put her family through that, better to not get tempted in the first place. She has to call Deacon and tell him she can´t do this tour. She and Teddy have to figure out another solution to their financial situation.

* * *

Episode 4

 _Rayna is sleeping in her bed and is dreaming that dream of her and Deacon in bed about to make love._

" **Do you know how much I have missed this?"**

 **"A lot?"**

 **"Yeah. A lot."**

" **Hey. Hey. Hey. Rayna."** Rayna opened her eyes and jolted up until she rested on her elbows. **"Hey sleepyhead. You planning on getting up today?"**

 **"Yeah."**

 **"I will see you downstairs. Take your time."**

 **"Thanks babe."**

Rayna fell back into the pillows, her heart was beating so hard. Dear Lord, what a dream. It felt so real that she almost could feel his taste on her lips. Did she say his name, she hoped she hadn´t again. She did in the beginning of their marriage apparently, Teddy told her. It was both a relief and disappointment that it had only been a dream. Relief that Teddy didn´t caught them in bed together but so disappointed that it wasn´t real, it felt so real. She couldn´t lie to herself anymore, she still wants him. Now this dream really showed that it was a good decision to not go on tour. Her marriage would most likely be in jeopardy if she had gone out on tour with Deacon. As the can of worms is already open by having a sex dream about Deacon, she couldn´t resist to think what could have been. What would it be like to go on a tour twenty years later, in love with the same man and be free to show that love. Would they still hold up in the master bedroom, making love or just lay joyful in each others arms, never leave it more than necessary. She could imagine they would fall back to what they used to do when they were younger. How wonderful wouldn´t that be to lay in his arms and listen to his wonderful voice whispering sweet things or when he sings her to sleep. Living on love and music. She hadn´t dreamt about Deacon in a long time, ever since they did that song all sorts of feelings and memories has come up to the surface. Every day now it was something that reminded her about their time together. She really hoped she could hide it from Teddy to avoid unnecessary quarrel.

* * *

Episode 5

 _Rayna and Bucky sitting outside having lunch and talking._

 **"Well, you know there´s not a writer in town that doesn´t want to work with you. It´s just the good ones all, you know, have commitments."**

 **"Maybe I should do it myself."**

 **"Do what?"**

 **"Write. You know, I gotta keep moving forward I feel like I´ve been stuck. Beholden to other people. Prove it to myself."**

 **"Maybe you should."**

"Since Deacon and I stopped writing together, I have to rely on other people and my own writing. All songs I have released since then is good and I stand by them but it has always felt something was missing, that little touch only Deacon can add. I haven´t written on my own for a long time now."

"Why don´t you ask Deacon then?"

"Last time we wrote were when Daphne was newborn and it was so awkward and so tensed between us, the time before that was the same so we stopped. I guess both of us were thinking how it usually are when we write and we can´t do that anymore. You know how we usually ended our writing sessions."

"I do know, I would say it didn´t stop with only writing. You guys couldn´t hardly keep your hands off each other any time, any place."

"We were in love, that is what love is suppose to be."

"Yes it is."

"And now when I cancelled the tour and after the big outburst at the country club which lead me to fire him, I don´t think he will talk to me, not to mention help me. No, I have to do this by myself."

"You are an amazing songwriter too Ray, you can do it."

"Let´s hope so."


	2. Chapter 2

Episode 6

 _Deacon talks to Marilyn Rhodes at the Bluebird Cafe. Telling her to stay away from Avery._

 **"You should´ve signed with me when you were starting out."**

 **"Oh yeah?"**

 **"You had so much promise. I would have made you more than just the guy standing behind Rayna Jaymes."**

 **"You might´ve."**

 **"I would´ve."**

 **"Yeah, well ... It wasn´t worth the price of finding out."**

 **"I guess now we´ll never know."**

"You assume that I wasn´t contented to be with Rayna, there is where you are wrong. I was very satisfied to be with her, around her, everything about her even standing behind her. She is the only woman I wanted, needed."

"And how is that working out for you now? No solo career and she married another man."

"Well, true but our love and the music we made together was worth every day we got together. To focus and supporting Rayna´s career instead of mine is something I don´t regret for one second. The only thing I regret is that I couldn´t fight my addictions that made me lose her."

"I would have made you an equally big star as Rayna."

"I seriously doubt that. Rayna Jaymes is the reigning queen of country music. **Good to see you Marilyn."**

 **"Always the pleasure, Deacon."**

* * *

Episode 7

 _Deacon and Scarlett are in his kitchen, she is cleaning up and driving him insane._

 **"Rule number one, when a relationship ends, you gotta get out of the damn house. All right, I don´t care what you do or where you go, you just can´t sit around here, being lonely, doing this. I´m putting you and Gunnar on the list for the Edgehill anniversary show."**

 **"That´s really kind of you, but I really don´t ..."** After a stern gaze from Deacon. **"I can´t wait."**

 **"Good."**

 **"If you´re house band leader, does that mean you play in everybody´s act?"**

 **"Yep."**

 **"Even Rayna´s?"**

 **"Yep."**

 **"Is it gonna be hard for you, seeing her again since you quit the band?"**

 **"I´ll be just fine.** I´m not alone in the band, there are other people. We are all hired to do a job and that is what I´m gonna do. Play my part. No, it´s not gonna be hard to see Rayna. I will bump into her many times, even if I´m a bit angry at her now it will pass. **And I was fired."**

* * *

Episode 8

 _Rayna and Tandy talk about the pictures she got from Coleman._

 **"Coleman has an agenda."**

 **"Coleman has got pictures."**

 **"These do not prove anything."**

 **"Tandy, you know, at this point you´re with my husband more than I am. Is he having an affair?"**

 **"No. No, of course not. There is nothing going on between those two. And who is gonna cheat with his sister-in-law around? Because I would scratch his eyes out myself."**

"If he isn´t having an affair, what is he doing then? He is clearly hugging her, several times also."

"Well so much is clear. Maybe she found out that her husband cheated on her or left her and she needed comfort."

"But why would she call Teddy and meet outside late in the evening somewhere? Wouldn´t a family member or a close lady friend be the better choice?"

"It would have been better for all of us yes. With no kisses in the pictures we can make up a believable story to the press if Coleman do leak them. But we will not know why they met if we don´t ask Teddy or Peggy. Maybe I should go over to her and ask her?"

"No Tandy, I will go. It´s my husband and I want to know the truth."

 **"You remember what I told you when I set you guys up on that first date?"**

 **"What, that he´s the opposite of Deacon and Daddy?"**

 **"No. I said he would make a good husband and a great father. And he has. It´s gonna be ok. Now, I gotta go. We´re gonna have a strategy meeting. We´re gonna settle all of this."**

 **"Wait a minute. Who´s we?** Don´t say you, Daddy and Teddy are going to talk about this an no one thought to invite me to discuss how this will affect my family? If I don´t mistaken, I am a part of this family, the mother of the children who will be devastated if they will hear their father is called a cheating bastard in the press."

"Well, why don´t you join us Rayna?"

"Gee thanks Tandy for inviting me. Let´s go." Rayna said with a very cold voice.

...

 _Deacon calls Rayna before they meet up and he tells her about the offer to join the Revel King´s tour._

"Hey Ray, it´s me."

"Hey."

"How are you doing Ray? I saw the tabloids. What the hell did Teddy do? I thought he was one of the good guys."

"It´s not what it looks like. You know how those tabloids work. They take a picture out of its context and blow it all up. teddy told me about the circumstances around those pictures."

"Are you sure Ray? They look pretty real to me."

"Yes, he gave me a reasonable explanation and I believe him. Thanks for you concern Deacon, but it will be just fine."

"I know things are a bit strange between us right now, but I hope you know you can talk to me about everything Ray."

"Yes, I do, but this is complicated and involves other people, so it´s best I keep it to myself for now."

"Ok, just as you know you can come to me anytime to talk."

"Thanks Deacon."

"Besides to know how you are doing I have some other news I want to share with you. Can we meet?"

"Sure."

"Are you free now?"

"Yes, our usually spot?"

"Fine with me. Cya soon Ray."

"Cya."

* * *

Episode 9

 _Deacon is looking out the window in his hotel room._

Why am I here? What am I doing on this tour? Deacon was thinking to himself. For a moment when he woke up, he thought the warm body beside him was Rayna. The scent reminded him about her perfume, but when he opened his eyes and saw it wasn´t Rayna, but Carmen, he got astounded disappointed. Why would Rayna be here with him? He screwed up the the second chance he got when she hired him back twelve years ago. And for what?

He got into a fight with Lamar and Teddy at that stupid country club. To his defense Lamar did start picking on him literally the first second he came into the room. Rayna was right, he really took the bait they set out and the fight turned into a shouting brawl. He got so mad at Teddy in particular so he set out to show him that on stage Rayna was his. They had the music together, which Teddy had no part in.

So Deacon gave Rayna hot gazes during their set and got satisfied when he saw Teddy grow more and more angry by the minute. Deacon didn´t think it would lead to the consequence that it did, that Rayna had to fire him from the band. It was bad enough she had to cancel the tour but now he was out of a job and the worst part, he would not be able to see her, be around her anymore. What a mess he got himself into.

At first when his old buddies in the Revel Kings called him and offered him to come and play on their tour, he got excited about it. He hadn´t seen them for a very long time and now when they were all sober, all AA-members he jumped in. After all he needed a job and playing guitar is the only thing he is good at. But as the days and shows rolled on he remembered how they behaved towards other people, especially Cy and he didn´t like it at all. The loud music wasn´t his taste either. He still has a headache from yesterday.

The only good thing so far was he met Carmen Gonzalez, she was there to write an article about the Revel Kings. Carmen was actually one of the first girls he hooked up with after Rayna broke up with him back then. He had stumbled upon her in a coffee shop a couple of months after he got out of his fifth rehab. He met her the first time when he was still together with Rayna. Carmen was one friend to friends that Vince hung around with.

She did make some passes at him then, but back then the only woman for him was Rayna. He didn´t look at any other girls when he was with Rayna. He did a lot of things to Rayna, but never abused her physically or mentally and he never cheated on her. He would rather die than do any of those things to her.

And here he was now in a hotel room far away from Nashville and Rayna which Carmen said was going out on tour. Without him for the first time. When he was in rehab and to when he was rehired by Rayna, she hadn´t gone on tour, she had been home with little Maddie. So this was the first tour without him and that made him sad and he wondered who she had to play lead guitar.

* * *

Episode 10

 _Rayna and Bucky talking to Dewey, the lead guitar player in Rayna´s dressing room._

 **"You see, I think I do understand, You´re impossible to please. I quit." Dewey turned around and left the room.**

 **"What? What the hell was that?"**

 **"You, um ... You want me to go and talk to him again?"**

 **"I don´t think there´s any point."**

 **"Well Rayna, the point is that we have a tour starting tomorrow night, and a second guitar player has just quit."**

 **"I know. Can you please go find me a good guitar player?"**

 **"Is anyone I find you gonna be good enough?"**

"Bucky! What is that suppose to mean?"

"I´m sorry Ray, but he is right you know. You do have specific and high demands, you know what you want. You and Deacon has spent two decades perfecting you sound. It´s impossible to learn all that in one week. Even for a very skilled guitar player like Deacon would have a hard time with it. Great guitar players of Deacon´s caliber don´t grow on trees and they are already taken. They don´t sit at home and wait for someone to call them. But I will do my best."

"Bucky, I´m not that bad, am I? As you said I know what I want it to sound like, that isn´t too much to ask is it?"

"Normally no, but with this short of time frame we had to prepare maybe you should have compromised more. Now it´s maybe too late."

"I´m sorry Bucky. Do what you can please? I will be the sweetest of angels to the next person you find. I promise."

"I know you Rayna and you probably wont, but I can only hope."

That put a smile on Rayna´s lips. "Thanks Bucky. What would I do without you?"


	3. Chapter 3

Episode 11

 _Deacon is sitting in his trashed living room. Juliette paid him a visit, but she just left._

He hadn´t moved from his slouch position on the couch. Juliette had repeated her wish for him to join her tour, she said the offer still stands. When he talked to Carmen over the phone about the article she wrote about the Revel Kings, or more specifically the part that was about him, he got furious. He thought that she already had written the article. The incident with Scarlett and Cy happened after she left, so Cy must have called her up after and filled her head with lies. He can´t believe she did that, believed Cy instead of him and wrote it without even ask him about it.

They talked about how he was sober now, the whole band was sober. That was one of the angles of the story, a sober rock band. He got so angry that when he hanged up, he took the first thing he could find and threw it in the wall. It didn´t help so he continued to throw things and even a guitar had to suffer from his rage. It ended with a trashed living room, but he didn´t drink one drop.

He thought they had a good time, it was nice to see her again, talking about old times, having good casual sex. She maybe did get a little disappointed when she asked if she should stay for the rest of the tour and he turned her down. But to get so pissed off at him to print lies was a bit overreacting. He didn´t think he read her wrong, that she wanted more than sex, because that was only what he could offer. He had only loved one woman, only told one woman he loved her and that was Rayna. If he didn´t find anyone else to love during these fourteen years Rayna has been married, he didn´t think it will happen anytime soon.

So when Juliette asked him to join her tour, he said yes for two reasons. Not to sleep with her again, that was a closed chapter, she was too young for him and it was only sex. One, he really did have to get out of the house, he would become crazy if he had to stare at the walls one more day. Two, he didn´t think Rayna would ask him back ever again and at least he could see her and hear her sing. He lost her a long time ago and he couldn´t bare to lose the music too, without that he would be totally lost.

* * *

Episode 12

 _Rayna and Watty meet up in a coffee shop and talk about Deacon, Scarlett and Gunnar._

 **"How was the show last night?"**

 **"Packed to the gills."**

 **"Can´t wait to hear what you think. So in other news, Marshall Evans has finally, reluctantly agreed to give me my own label. Caveat is I have to bring him a couple of acts that he wants to break."**

 **"It´s a good step for you. You got a lot to give back."**

 **"Thanks. So I wanted to ask you about ... Um remember those kids you told me about at the Bluebird?"**

 **"Oh yeah. Deacon´s niece."**

 **"No, I think it was a duet. Couple of kids."**

 **"Yeah. Scarlett O´Connor and Gunnar Scott."**

 **"That was Scarlett?"**

 **"I told you about her. They are exactly like you and Deacon."**

 **"Well shoot, I don´t think I can do that. Things with me and Deacon are just crazy right now.** It´s been so strange between us since I had to fire him."

"Why did you have to do that? What happened?"

"I did it to save my marriage. I didn´t want to but Deacon pushed Teddy too far that time when we played at one of his campaign meetings. And Deacon and daddy did a couple of rounds too."

"That I can understand, Lamar isn´t an easy person to deal with and he never did like Deacon did he?"

"No, they have never liked gotten along. Barely tolerating each other as best. Now when Deacon apparently has joined Juliette´s tour. I don´t know what to do. When he came on board Juliette´s jet yesterday, you could almost touch the tension and he has barely said two words to me."

"I see, but what has that to do with Scarlett and Gunnar?"

"With Scarlett being his niece, he maybe will have a say in her career and going to pop in now and then and give advice."

"And that is bad how? Deacon Claybourne is one of the best guitar players there is and having him in her corner will help their careers and the support of one´s family is always good."

"I know that, but that means I will have to see him, work with him again and I don´t know how that will go."

"This tension between you two will not last forever. You know better to make decisions based on how it looks this very moment, if that was the case you wouldn´t have made it past the first months when you started out. Remember how you felt back then Rayna?"

"True."

 **"If you don´t sign them, somebody else will. It´s as simple as that."**

 **"You think they´re that good?"**

 **Watty just nodded his response.**

...

 _Deacon is lying on the bed in his hotel room._

He can´t believe he kissed her and even more unbelievably, she kissed him back. He actually thought she would slap him. When he walked back to his room after his talk to Glenn or rather Glenn telling him what to do or don´t to do. So he was in a bad mood and then when he got in that elevator with Rayna he kept hearing Glenn´s words. 'The distinction between doing and thinking. all I have ever seen you do is think.'

Deacon didn´t plan to kiss her, but with those words echoing in his head, he thought enough is enough. To hell with everything, what is the worst that can happen? She could slap him in the face, yell at him, give him a lecture. He was already fired so he didn´t have anything to lose. Earlier tonight when Juliette sang with just his guitar, he got reminded of his time with Rayna. He caught her gaze briefly when she watched them and could see that she also got reminded. He saw for a few seconds desire, longing and jealousy.

Armed with that, his own desire and longing and Glenn´s words he just did it, kissed her and it felt so good. It felt like yesterday, like these years hadn´t passed at all and the fact that she kissed him back made him feel like he won the lottery. Now to the big question, what to do next? Steal a kiss is one thing, but to seduce a married woman is another thing. His phone beeped with a text message on the counter. He got up and it was from Rayna. **'Talk? PH'.**

* * *

Episode 13

 _Deacon and Bucky is standing at the side of the stage as Rayna froze up on stage._

 **"She will find it."**

 **"I don´t know. Something is wrong.** I can feel it and see it in her face. Did something happen? Has she said anything to you Bucky?" When Bucky didn´t answer Deacon took his eyes from Rayna to look at him. "Bucky? You know something, don´t you?"

"Yes, but I can´t tell you. I would never betray her confidence. You have to ask her yourself."

"I know you never would do that Bucky, you are a good manager. Ray is lucky to have you. I will talk to her after.

They turned their attention to the stage and watch Rayna and when she finally start singing, Bucky exhales deeply.

 **"Twenty years, never seen her miss a cue."**

* * *

Episode 14

 _Deacon and Coleman is sitting at a diner._

 **"So, am I gonna be the one that brings up the elephant in the room?"**

 **"Probably, yeah."**

 **"You didn´t know about Rayna and Teddy splitting up?"**

 **"I found out the same way the whole world did."**

"How do you feel about that?"

"It was a surprise, never thought that would happen."

"You are not gonna do something now that you know, are you? I would strongly recommend against it."

"What do you mean do something?"

"I assume you think that you still have feelings for her and now that she is divorcing Teddy, you maybe think you guys could get back together again."

"Rayna didn´t bother to tell me, didn´t hint anything when we talked when the pictures came out, so I don´t think she is interested in getting back together. And what is it to you if Rayna and I somehow miraculously get back together? To me it would be a dream come true, a dream I have had for a long time."

"I just don´t want to see you get hurt again Deacon, if Rayna mess with your feelings again. I don´t want you to risk your sobriety, you have been doing so good."

"I got sober for Rayna and I will stay sober for Rayna even if we never be a couple again. I´m sad for Rayna´s sake, but if I should be honest, I´m not sad that they are divorcing. I will support her and be there for her if she let me and need me."

Deacon didn´t tell Coleman that he kissed Rayna and the best part, she kissed him back. That gave him a bit hope for the future, especially now that she is divorcing Teddy.

...

 _Rayna is talking to Deacon at the party._

 **"How was your birthday?"**

 **"Not too bad."**

 **"Good."**

 **"I wish you had told me about the divorce."**

 **"I am really sorry that I didn´t tell you.** I wanted to but as I said if I did I would have broken down and that wasn´t the time or the place for it. **My life kind of blew up that night in Chicago.** After we talked to the girls and to when the tabloids happened, I didn´t get one minute to relax, everything ran at lightning speed. I wanted to tell you myself, but time didn´t let me before it was too late. **And I never wanted to drag you into all this.** Now it´s gotten even more crazier than before, the phones ringing off the clock, the press camping outside my house, following me everywhere I go."

 **"How are you doing?"**

 **"I don´t know. Looking at a world full of question marks, trying to take care of everybody, figure out where I stand in the middle of it all."**

 **"Well... It sure made for a pretty song.** I´m here for you if you need me. Just call me."

"Thanks Deacon. **I wanna do right by you. Happy birthday."**

 **"Thank you."**

* * *

Episode 15

 _Rayna is thinking before she takes off her wedding rings and takes her bags and leave for Teddy´s turn to be in the house with the girls._

How did it come to this? After fourteen years of marriage to a man that was supposed to be the strong safe solid rock in her life, the opposite from Deacon. It ends with a divorce after learning your husband isn´t the good person you thought he was. He had done tax fraud, embezzled money to save his own skin, ruined innocent people when they lost all their money. He went into business with her father and his schemes, run for mayor and on top of at all that he cheated on her too.

For this she sacrificed so much, she sacrificed Deacon. Lied to him for thirteen years, a very big lie. It was the right decision to break up with him at that time. She couldn´t be with him anymore if he didn´t get help, certainly don´t raise a child like that, but lying to him wasn´t right. Knowing now that the last rehab was gonna work, that he has been sober all these years and loved her girls from the start, she would have waited. Maybe if she told him that he was gonna be a father would have done the same thing, she is almost sure it would.

Then she had to fire Deacon to keep Teddy happy and she really didn´t want to do that. If you took away the personal aspect of what Deacon been and mean to her, he is one of the best guitar players in country music and knows what she wants music wise. It has been a tough time until they found Adria, she is an excellent guitarist.

Here she is now with a pending divorce, upset and confused daughters, doing a tour with Juliette and no Deacon professionally or privately. Rayna exhaled and took her bags and walked out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Episode 16

 _Rayna and Tandy talk over a glass of wine after their chinese food dinner._

"So Deacon has a girlfriend and a dog?"

"Apparently so, who would have thought that."

"When did that happened? You didn´t know?"

"No, I have only seen and talked to him one time at this break and that was at his birthday party Juliette threw him. He didn´t mention anything then. Not that he is obligated to tell me what is going on in his life these days, but still it was a bit of a surprise."

"How do you feel about it?"

"I´m glad of course that he met someone, he deserves to be happy. It´s a bit strange, the timing of it all though. When I´m free he is taken, as the universe is against us getting back together."

"What!? Are you thinking about that? Getting back with Deacon?"

"I haven´t told you this Tandy, but my feelings for Deacon has slowly resurfaced. It started with when Watty suggested we go on tour, just the two of us. I couldn´t get that picture out of my head, us on the same bus alone. Then we sang one of our old love songs together at the Bluebird and that stirred up a lot of memories. It wasn´t something I planned, he was singing and invited me up on stage. Shortly after I had a dream where we were making love. I couldn´t barely look at Teddy and I was blushing all week thinking about it."

"You had a sex dream about Deacon?" Does Teddy know? Did he notice it?"

"I don´t think so, he wasn´t in bed but he woke me up. I heard his voice before I opened my eyes and for a short second I thought Teddy caught us in bed together."

"That would have been awful."

"Yes, that would have been really catastrophic for my marriage. But I can´t deny that the more I think about it the more I want it to happen, making love to Deacon not getting caught part. Seeing Deacon be the man I know he could be if he just stayed sober is amazing. All these years I was married, I knew or was fairly sure that if I would ever divorce Teddy, Deacon would be there waiting for me. That he still wanted to be with me, never stopped loving me. As the years went by without him getting married or the presence of a steady girlfriend, I got more sure it was true. Another thing that I haven´t told you is that he kissed me in Chicago, actually just a few hours before Teddy showed up and wanted a divorce."

"He did? What did you do?"

"I didn´t think, I just reacted and kissed him back. It was wonderful Tandy, it felt like old times. It gave me the feeling he still wanted me and now that I am in the position of divorcing Teddy, he has suddenly a girlfriend, it doesn´t make any sense. Like fate is playing a cruel game with us. Now I wish I told him about the divorce back in Chicago, then maybe things would have been different."

"Do you want to be with him Rayna?"

"Yes I do. I love him. Loving each other wasn´t our problem. But I don´t think I have the right to do anything now when he finally have found someone. I want him to be happy."

"So what are you going to do?"

"Honestly Tandy, I have no idea."

* * *

Episode 17

 _Rayna calls Deacon after he visited her at the hospital._

"Hey Deacon, it´s me."

"Hey."

"I want to thank you again for calling and then came to see me. It means a lot to me. You of all people know my complicated relationship with my father."

"I do, yes."

"I´m sorry again for all the extra problems and work I caused everyone for not being there."

"You don´t have to apologize Ray, it wasn´t your fault, you couldn´t predict it. Juliette should have cancelled like anyone else would have done when it´s a family emergency."

"Am I still that?"

"What? Family? You are always gonna be family Ray, you and your girls, no matter how things are between us. Nothing will change that."

"I´m glad you think that way. I´m so happy we are back to normal, I hate fighting with you, I miss talking to you."

"Me too. While we are on the subject of family, I should apologize for not doing more that day Maddie got hurt. I should have trusted my instinct more, that someone could get hurt with so many people in that room. I should have stopped it before Juliette even began to sing."

"I´m gonna reuse your words. It wasn´t your fault Deacon, you couldn´t know what was gonna happen. I´m so glad you were there though to take Maddie to the hospital, someone she knows and trust."

"I´m happy she wasn´t more seriously hurt than a few bruises."

"Yeah, she was lucky and we for you were there. Thanks again for helping Maddie, Deacon."

"Anytime."

"Daddy´s doctor is coming. I gotta go. I will see you in a few days. Bye Deacon."

"We will, bye Ray."

* * *

Episode 18

 _Rayna thinking at home before she decides to go to Deacon instead to Liam._

Rayna had her suitcase on the bed and walked back and forth to her walk-in closet. She had started with the easy first, underwear. Now she was starring at the closet and wondering what people are wearing at the beach these days? Does she even own a bikini that fits her?

She hadn´t been on a beach since the girls were very little. The time before that was with Deacon. They had gone three times to the same little beach hotel in Mexico, where they wrote 'Postcards From Mexico' the first time around. They loved it there, it was not a big tourist place so they could go unnoticed the whole time. Just enjoying the sun, the water and each other, they spent most of the time making love. And that time she didn´t need any clothes.

Does she really want to replace those memories with Liam? Could she really have a fling with Liam? Because that was all it would be, casual sex. She couldn´t see him as a life partner, helping her raise her daughters up. He drank too much too, he had always whiskey close by. If he didn´t have problems with alcohol, he would soon have and she has aleady been down that road. She didn´t need another alcoholic in her life. Was it really Liam she wanted to be the first man to sleep with after her marriage? No, not really, no, no it wasn´t.

The honest truth is that she wants Deacon and only him. Liam´s kisses didn´t turn her on like Deacon´s did, that kiss they shared in Chicago was still fresh in her memory. If Teddy hadn´t showed up that night, god knows what had happened if Deacon had come to her room. As she said to Tandy the other week, she isn´t sure she has the right to interfere between him and Stacey, but it was also the first time she said out loud that she loves him for fourteen years.

She has thought it many times though these latest couple of months. The truth is that she never stopped loving him, just was more successful in both denying it and hiding it at certain times. She really wants to be with him, not just for the sex, but to be close to him, have him in her life. But if she should describe sex with Deacon with three words, it´s fantastic amazing and unforgettable. She assumed that hadn´t changed if they would make love now.

Could she just go to him? Would he still want her now when he was with Stacey? Was it fair of her to make him choose between them? What if he didn´t choose her in that case? That would be so awkward and embarrassing. But she could also get what she wants, to get the life she always thought she would have and that included Deacon, a family with Deacon by her side. Judging by their kiss, she was sure he wanted her, but that was before Stacey.

Thinking about what he said just a few hours ago, when she asked 'What´s the matter?' His answer was 'You'. 'I have been trying to forever to fight this thing between you and me and, uh... Just when I think I get there...'. That could mean he still has feelings for her and it looked like they were fighting about her actually, judging by how Stacey looked at her when she walked into that room they were in.

If you don´t dare to, you will never win. She has done it so many times in her career, why not in her personal life too. Could she risk everything and just go to Deacon and tell him that she loves him and wants to be with him. Was it wise? Do or don´t. She really wanted to. She grabbed her phone and texted Liam. 'I´m afraid I changed my mind. I can´t do this with you now or ever. I´m so sorry.' She left the packing, hurried down the stairs, took her car keys and walked out of the house before she lost her courage and drove to Deacon.

* * *

Episode 19

 _Rayna and Deacon are having breakfast after their first night together._

After making love a second time in the morning they managed to leave the bed and make some breakfast. Rayna sat at the table when Deacon returned from the kitchen counter with two cups of coffee.

"Here you go."

"Thanks babe. What´s gonna happen now? I want us to be together Deacon."

"There´s not anything else in this world I want more than that Ray. I´m going to break up with Stacey, end things with her. She is going to be even more angry now."

"She seems like a nice girl, I shouldn´t have come, that was so selfish of me."

"No, Ray. You surprised the hell out of me, I never thought I would ever make love to you again, that I would never get another chance to be near you. That it would only be in my dreams. I like Stacey, but I don´t love her. I love you Ray, I always have. I don´t think that will ever change."

"I love you too Deacon, so much. I have been denying it for so long."

"About Stacey, I don´t think it would have worked out anymore anyway. As you saw yesterday, we had a little fight. She asked me if I still had feelings for you and I didn´t think before I answered yes. It´s true, but it would been better to tell a white lie, but I was occupied by how angry and jealous I felt by seeing you do our song with Liam. I did wrong when I didn´t tell Stacey about you and me and our history, especially when I brought her to visit me on this tour. She didn´t like country music, pretty much hated it she said. So I wanted her to get a chance to like it a little, see what it means to me, see my world. If I would have told her from the start and her not finding out by various crew members and the internet, things may have been different. Then she would maybe have been more understanding that I was trying my best."

"I´m sorry Deacon and I´m sorry for doing our song with Liam. It wasn´t something I planned, it felt a bit weird when I was back in my dressing room."

"I´m sad for Stacey´s sake, but I can´t and will never regret any time I spend with you Ray."

"Me too, we have been apart for so long."

"What made you change your plans and come to me, when you were going away with Liam? Don´t get me wrong, I´m over the moon you came to me."

"It´s a long story. Teddy and I wasn´t the happy couple the past year that we made it look like. After we sang at the Bluebird, my feelings for you got stronger and stronger, impossible to deny anymore. Our kiss changed a lot, if Teddy hadn´t asked me for a divorce, I think I would have. Then hell broke loose with the press, the pictures, rumours and I didn´t want to drag you into all that so I was gonna lay low for it to blow over. Then you had met Stacey and I didn´t think I had any right to do anything when you finally had met someone. Liam, well he was fun to be around, uncomplicated and I thought I could maybe have a fling with him. But when I stood there packing, I realized I didn´t want to sleep with him. I remembered last time I was on a beach holiday, it was with you and I didn´t want to replace those memories of you with Liam. I realized that I didn´t want anyone else then you and I needed to tell you that I loved you. So it had to bend or break and here I am."

"Yes, I´m so happy. Here you are, right where you belong, in my arms."

Deacon took Rayna´s hand and pulled her towards him. She rose from her chair and straddle him where he sat. Rayna had only put on her panties and one of his shirts, Deacon was wearing his jeans and a T-shirt. She put her hands on his shoulders, his hands rested on her thighs. She leaned forward and kissed his cheek, felt the scruff against her soft lips. She loved the feeling of his scruff. Her tongue teased his lips. She deepened the kiss. His hands caressed their way over her bare slim legs to her buttocks and up her lower back under the shirt.

"I love being in your arms. I don´t want to leave, but I think I better get going. It was an amazing night. I thank my lucky stars that you still love me and didn´t slam the door in my face."

"Did you think I would do that?"

"If you loved Stacey more than me you might have."

"Never. You are the only woman I ever loved Ray. It was the best night in my life since we broke up."

"You are the best." Rayna said and kissed him before rose from his lap. "I´m going to take a shower."

"Do you want some company?"

"Do you need to ask? Of course I want if it´s you." Rayna took his hand and they walked to the bathroom.

...

 _Rayna and Deacon in the car on their way home after the riverboat party._

 **"You can tell me everything, or you can tell me nothing at all. You can´t tell me you don´t love. Because that´s the one thing I will never believe."**

 **"I love you. I love you so much."** They kissed, almost desperate. Like they haven´t seen each other for ages.

"I love you Ray. I´m so sorry I walked away like that. I forgot that the divorce isn´t done yet and we should keep a low profile, but I panicked when you pulled away from me. I thought I was losing you again and it´s only been a few days from when I got you back. I´m sorry, but I just got so scared."

"I got scared when I couldn´t find you. Where did you go?"

"Just outside, I needed some air to calm me down and walk off some steam. Juliette´s drunken childish behavior was the last straw."

"I´m sorry Deacon, that you interpreted it as I did try to push you away. I don´t want to do that ever again. I just thought we could keep it between us two a little longer."

"Fine with me. I like to have you all to myself." Rayna´s fingers played with his buttons, unbottoned enough to get access to his chest. She started to kiss his chest, moving up to the lips. The kiss deepened and they wanted more. They lost time and space, caught by their desire. deacon broke their kiss and rested his forehead against hers.

"Ray! Ray. We are not alone, this is not a limousine where we could have more privacy."

She chuckled. "You are right."

"Can you come with me back to my place or do you have to go home to your girls?"

"I have a babysitter tonight, as you don´t know how late these parties get. I already warned her it could get really late and she might have to stay the whole night. When we arrive at my house I will just go in and talk to her and then we can drive home to you."

"My truck is still down at the river parking area."

"Right, of course it is, when you are here in this car. We will take my car and then we pick up yours tomorrow."

"Sounds good to me."

* * *

Episode 20

 _Deacon is over for dinner with Rayna and the girls and what happens after Teddy interrupted their lovely evening._

 **"Everything ok?"**

 **"Yeah."**

"It don´t seem like it´s fine. What did he say to you?"

"You know, the same as always. That I cheated on him. This time he limited the accusation to emotionally, that I never loved him. I told him before about us and he didn´t want you in this house and around the girls. He thinks he can walk in here and dictate my life."

Deacon looked over his shoulder to see so none of the girls were behind them. "Come here." He pulled her into his arms. "He is a jackass." Deacon caressed her lower back with comforting strokes. "Don´t let him ruin our evening. I have looked forward to this for a long time, have dinner with you and the girls, like a family."

"No, I will not give him that. Let´s go and get dinner done." Deacon stole a kiss before he let go off Rayna. They returned to the kitchen and Deacon helped Rayna with the dinner instead of go back to Maddie and Daphne. They were singing on their own.

When Rayna and Deacon were working they brushed against each other now and then, at first not intentionally then more deliberately. Every time they touch he felt it in his whole body. He felt like a schoolboy having his first crush on a girl. It´s amazing how he could feel this strong just by their hands touching, it was close to that night Rayna came to him and they made love all night. Maybe it´s that they are trying to hide it from the girls, the excitement of getting caught, see how far they can go without the girls noticing anything.

While they were eating they talked about everything. The girls talked about what was going on at school, their song they were working on. They asked Deacon how it is to play with Juliette and why he didn´t anymore when he said he wasn´t any longer. Deacon told the story when Daphne was little and threw her ice cream right in Bucky´s face. That led to more stories when the girls were visiting on tours.

Deacon was truly enjoying himself. This was what it supposed to be all along, what he pictured his life to be. Having an ordinary dinner with his family, with Rayna and the girls. He knew that Maddie and Daphne aren´t his children, but as close as they can get. They are Rayna´s and he loved them from the start. One thing he will give Teddy, he contributed some good genes to those girls, they are amazing.

He sat there and watched their happy faces. Luckily Teddy showed up early so he didn´t ruin the whole evening. He and Rayna looked into each others eyes as much they dared to. Rayna looked so happy and he fell even more in love with her if that was possible. He wanted to kiss her so badly right now, but had to settle to hold her hand beneath the table.

After dinner they sang all together and Maddie and Deacon played guitar. The evening came to the end too fast to everyone´s liking, Maddie and Daphne protested when Rayna said they had to get to bed. They managed to negotiate more time.

"Ok girls, that was two more songs. Now go upstairs and brush your teeth and get ready for bed. I will be up soon, I have to talk to Deacon before he leaves."

Ok Mom. Bye Deacon. Hope you come for dinner more times, it was so fun having you here."

"Yes, it was a blast. This has been the best day ever. And I loved that pie." Daphne chipped in. "Bye Deacon."

"Bye girls and I sure would come again if you all want me to."

"Of course we want, right Mom?"

"Absolutely, you are welcome any day Deacon."

"Sweet dreams girls."

Maddie and Daphne waved goodbye and went up the stairs. Rayna listened to when she couldn´t hear them anymore before moving next to Deacon.

"Finally some alone time. I have been dying to kiss you all evening."

"Me too." Deacon took her in his arms and they kissed. They were sweet kisses, light kisses, but many of them. As both know if they gave in to the desire they couldn´t stop and they had to tonight. But they also know that sometimes it only takes one kiss to turn them both on. So they were playing with fire.

"You must absolutely come again. I like having you here, we need more evenings like this. But I have to tell the girls about us, it was so hard not to even look at you for too long each time, not to mention doing anything else. I pray that they don´t mind us together."

"I have been longing for evenings like this with you and the girls. I had such a great time. Do you think the girls don´t approve of us being together?"

"They like you, I know that. So that isn´t the problem. They may think it´s too soon or something. Especially after how Teddy handle his girlfriend, mistress or whatever she is. How they found out about her. I should have told them the day after I went to you."

"I hope they don´t hate the idea of us together, what do we do then?"

"Well, we have to sweet-talk them to change their mind then, unfortunate we have to sneak around to see each other a little bit longer. Because I´m not giving you up. I love my girls, but I love you too. I don´t wanna deny us to be happy, I want to be with you."

"I love you Ray, I love you so much and the girls too. Always have, always will. Let´s hope they don´t mind us together. I don´t want to hide my love for you and sneak around the most important persons in your life. I want us to be a family."

"I want that too Deacon."

"I better get going." Deacon leaned forward and kissed her. Rayna immediately put her arms around his neck and prolonged the kiss. Deacon broke the kiss. "If I don´t go now I never will." Deacon rose from the couch, so did Rayna. They walked to the front door hand in hand.

"I had a really great time Ray. Thank you for inviting me."

"Anytime Deacon. I wish I could ask you to stay."

"I know. Bye Ray. Dream about me."

"Always." After a few last kisses, Deacon walked out to his car.

* * *

Episode 21

 _Two nights before the CMA Awards._

Deacon heard a knock on the door and went to answer it and to his surprise he saw Rayna standing there. His whole face lit up.

"Hey Deacon."

"Hey. What are you doing here? I thought you said you couldn´t come tonight?"

"Yes I did, but the situation changed. Maddie asked if she could sleep over at Talia´s and I said yes to that. Then I begged Tandy to come over and look after Daphne, they are having a movie night now."

"You are more than welcome Ray. I have missed you. Come in."

Rayna stepped in and Deacon shut the door behind her. He embraced her and they kissed.

"I have missed you too. We hadn´t had any alone time for three days now and I want you, need you. I have really missed being in your bed. I´m already used to sleep in your arms again so it´s been hard to fall asleep on my own now."

"I have been feeling the same Ray. My bed feels empty without you next to me. Let´s do something about that now, shall we?"

"I would love that."

...

 _Deacon fighting with Teddy._

" **What the hell is wrong with you?"**

 **"You stole my life!"**

 **"What are you talking about? No one stole anything from you!"**

 **"My daughter!"**

 **"You weren´t capable of being a father!"**

 **"You´ve stolen her!** Rayna wouldn´t lie to me with something important as this, you must have threatened her with something!"

"I did not!"

"You must have done something, or Lamar or Tandy. Hell, probably all three of you are in this together! No one of you ever liked me! I had a right to know, know that I was gonna be a father."

"You were a drunk, you were destructive. You were in no condition to be a father, even less raise a child. **You never were! You haven´t changed...!"**

 **"You have no right! You don´t know me!"**

 **"Oh, I know you!"**

 **"You don´t even know...!"**

 **"You´re a loser! You´re a belligerent! You´re drunk! Maddie deserved better."**

 **"She´s mine!** I know I was a big mess back then, but I still had the right to know. Now I have missed everything in Maddie´s life, every milestone just because I didn´t know. I got sober and stayed sober. I should have been told then. What did you say to Rayna? What did you do to her for her not to tell me the truth?"

"Nothing! I have already said I did nothing!"

"I don´t believe it! Rayna would never do that to me without very good reasons. Someone must have filled her head with lies, poisoned her mind against me. Did you give her an ultimatum? Did you say, I will marry you and raise this baby as mine if you don´t tell him that it´s his, ever tell him that? Huh? Did you do that?"

Even in his drunken state he saw something flashing by in Teddy´s eyes.

"What kind of a man does that to a woman he is supposed to love? Put up ultimatums. What about Maddie? Did you ever think about her rights? Don´t she has the right to know her father?"

"I´m her father! I raised her, she is mine! Maddie deserved a stable home! **And so did Rayna! Rayna deserved a thousand times better than you!"**

"I´m her biological father. I created her, I and Rayna. Our love created her. She is ours, not yours. I should been the one to raise her. You have stolen all our moments we were suppose to have together. **You had no right!"**

 **"You stay away from my family. You hear me?"**


End file.
